If A Monster Caught You
by Asaliah
Summary: -TRADUCTION- Un Sam de dix huit ans déconne avec son frère en prétendant qu'il est un monstre et qu'il a l'avantage sur Dean. Ils sont tous les deux pris au dépourvu quand Dean est VRAIMENT pris dedans. M pour une raison. Jeu de rôle consentant d'une situation non consentante. Plus d'infos à l'intérieur. Lien version originale /s/9432362/1/If-A-Monster-Caught-You
1. Chapter 1

**Alors pour commencer je tiens à préciser que cette histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de ****WrenClayton**** je ne fais que la traduire. Je vous conseille d'aller lire ses fictions qui sont d'après moi vraiment géniales (sombres, originales, très très hot). Cette traduction n'a pas été facile car elle contient beaucoup de mots vulgaires et de dirty talk, et le problème du dirty talk c'est que autant en anglais ça ne me dérange pas, mais en français je trouve ça vraiment moche. Donc j'ai fait ça de manière un peu plus soft au niveau de la narration, mais au niveau des dialogues j'ai gardé tous ces joyeux mots qui ajoutent malgré tout un petit plus à la scène. Le lien de la version originale est dans le résumé si vous préférez lire cette fiction telle qu'elle a été écrite à la base.**

**Auteur**** : WrenClayton**

**Traductrice**** : Asaliah**

**Rating**** : M**

**Avertissements**** : Scène citronnée entre deux hommes, jeu de rôle consentant d'une situation non consentante (même si Dean supplie d'arrêter il est consentant), dirty talk (beaucoup), vulgarité... Je n'ai pas de beta alors il peut y avoir des fautes et comme c'est une traduction il peut aussi y avoir des formules de phrases pas vraiment françaises et que je n'aurais pas remarqué, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas.**

**Disclaimer**** : Supernatural et cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Dean se réveilla alors que la musique commença à sortir des hauts-parleurs de la radio. L'odieux plafond de la chambre d'hôtel n'était pas une vue confortable pour ses yeux fatigués ou son léger mal de tête. L'oreiller qui frappa son visage n'arrangea pas la situation.

- Lève toi, connard de paresseux !

Dean grogna et pressa plus fort l'oreiller sur son visage, essayant de faire taire la musique et le stupide plafond jaune de l'hôtel.

- P'tain y'est quelle heure ? Marmonna-t-il.

Dean put entendre le bruit sourd des pas de Sam et ensuite, à son soulagement, la musique s'arrêta.

- Essaie _onze heures_, Dean. Sors ton cul de fainéant de ce lit.

"Encore cinq heures." Marmonna Dean, gardant l'oreiller pressé contre sa tête. L'air fut expulsé hors de lui lorsque un Sammy de presque quatre-vingt-dix kilos s'écrasa sur son estomac.

"Bordel de merde !" Toussa Dean, enlevant finalement l'oreiller et clignant des yeux sous la forte lumière, le visage suffisant de Sammy apparu progressivement. "C'est samedi, bordel, un homme ne peut pas dormir ?"

"Pas quand cet homme a un frère." Répliqua Sam, sans enlever cet insupportable sourire de son visage. Dean poussa ses hanches vers le haut, essayant de dégager Sam. C'était devenu plus dur de déplacer son frère ces dernières années. Sammy avait seulement dix-huit ans, mais il avait déjà un avantage de poids et de taille sur son grand frère et ce sale gosse apprenait à s'en servir. Dean appuya ses mains contre le torse ferme de Sam, poussant.

- Dégage.

Sam mordit sa lèvre "Non."

- Dégage, salope !

Sam attrapa les poignets de Dean, essayant de les plaquer sur le matelas pendant que Dean se débattait sous sa poigne. Sam rit de lui.

- Où est passé le "Tu dois être prêt à te battre à n'importe quel moment, Sammy, les montres n'attendront pas que tu ais eu ton petit dej', Sammy" ? Où est-ce-que c'est passé ça, Dean ?

"Putain, t'es rancunier," grogna Dean, tirant fort sur ses bras alors qu'il essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de Sam. "Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis des années !"

- Des mois. Corrigea Sam.

Dean grogna quand finalement Sam fixa ses bras tremblant au lit, se débattant comme un cheval sauvage sous son frère. Sam tira violemment les bras de Dean vers le bas jusqu'à pouvoir les plaquer sous ses genoux. Dean se débattit pendant quelques minutes, incapable de prendre une véritable bouffée d'air avec le poids de Sam sur son torse, avant de finalement renoncer et de respirer vite et superficiellement. "Ok trou du cul, tu as fait ton putain de point, maintenant laisse moi partir."

- Un monstre ne te laisserait pas partir. Sourit Sam, attrapant le menton de Dean violemment.

Dean grogna. "Un monstre ne serait pas un détestable _morveux._"

"Je pense qu'un monstre voudrait prendre avantage de la situation." Les dents de Sam pincèrent la pointe de sa langue. Avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps d'interpréter ça, Sam se pencha en arrière et glissa sa main entre les jambes de Dean. Dean eu un sursaut de surprise. "Qu'en penses-tu, Dean ? Quel genre de choses un monstre ferait à un pauvre chasseur sans défenses ?"

La main de Sam trouva le sexe de son frère, le pétrissant. Dean se tortilla, les bras toujours bloqués, toujours incapable de pleinement respirer.

"Je pense qu'un monstre se sentirait quelque peu _vindicatif._" Sam accentua le dernier mot alors qu'il sentait le pénis de son frère commencer à se raidir contre sa main. "Peut-être que je voudrais un petit _remboursement_ pour tous les ennuis que tu m'as causé, chasseur."

"S-Sam — " Dean essaya de sortir ses bras du poids écrasant des genoux de Sam, haletant quand Sam donna à ses boules une gentille pression à travers son boxer.

"Tu vas te débattre pour moi chasseur ?" Haleta Sam, souriant. "Je pense que j'aimerais ça."

Sam était entièrement dedans, conclut Dean. Ok, oui, ils déconnaient quand Papa était parti (ils se suçaient, se branlaient ensemble, s'embrassaient salement et parfois, ils mettaient leur bite dans l'autre cul serré) mais là c'était totalement différent. C'était… c'était Sam étant un trou du cul. Tout souriant et menaçant et plaquant Dean au lit comme une souris sous un chat… ce jean ne faisant foutrement rien pour cacher la furieuse érection de Sam… tous les muscles de son putain de corps _tonique_ se gonflaient tandis qu'il tenait Dean et ce rictus affamé sur son visage comme… comme s'il voulait…

C'était _insupportable_, voilà ce que c'était. Et totalement pas cool. Et définitivement _pas_ follement sexy.

"Je veux te sentir te débattre un peu, chasseur," continua Sam. Il semblait un peu essoufflé et sa main devenait plus dure sur le sexe de Dean. "Je veux t'entendre _crier_."

Dean ne réussit pas à retenir un petit grognement à ça. Le souffle de Sam s'arrêta quand il entendit ça et il donna à l'érection de Dean une autre pression.

- Tu aimes ça, chasseur ? Tu vas être une bonne petite salope pour moi ?

- Vas te faire foutre, Sam. Marmonna Dean, les joues rouges, sans rencontrer les yeux de Sam.

"Alors tu ne vas _pas_ être une bonne petite salope." Sam lâcha le sexe de Dean et attrapa ses cheveux, ayant toujours ce sourire affamé. "Je vais devoir te forcer, hein ?"

Le sexe de Dean palpita et il essaya de garder l'excitation hors de son visage. C'était foutrement pas juste.

Sam essaya de changer sa position et aussitôt que son poids s'enleva des bras de Dean, celui-ci se libéra et essaya de bouger Sam. Celui-ci rit alors qu'ils luttaient, remettant ses fesses sur l'érection de Dean.

- Tu aimes vraiment ça ! Rit il.

- Ta gueule !

Sam plaqua à nouveau les bras crispés de Dean sur le lit, se pencha et grogna contre son visage, son sourire soudainement parti. "Tu n'es pas en position de faire des demandes, chasseur."

Pour l'éternel embarras de Dean, il se figea aux mots de Sam et fixa juste son frère, le torse haletant. Sam sourit. Il laissa partir un des bras de Dean pour agripper ses cheveux et tirer brusquement sa tête sur le côté, mordant sa gorge exposée. Dean frissonna et un léger gémissement lui échappa.

"Je vais te baiser, chasseur," grogna Sam contre son cou et Dean retint une plainte. "Je vais te maintenir allongé et te baiser, durement comme je l'aime." Il mordit à nouveau le cou de Dean, fort, laissant des marques. "Autant de _fois_ que je le veux."

Dean poussa ses hanches vers le haut. "S-Sam…"

Les lèvres de Sam effleurèrent l'oreille de Dean. "Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour m'arrêter."

Dean frémit, le sexe dur tremblant dans son boxer.

Sam se redressa, regardant Dean. "Ou peut-être," songea Sam, la bouche se tordant dans un sourire, "tu n'essaieras même pas." Sam fit courir sa main le long du torse nu de Dean, sentant les courbes du corps de son frère. "Peut-être que c'est pourquoi il a été si facile de te maîtriser, hm ? C'est ça, petit chasseur ? Une partie de toi voulait perdre, voulait que je te plaque au col pour que je puisse te baiser comme la chienne que tu es."

Les joues de Dean chauffèrent. Ça franchissait la putain de ligne. Il utilisa sa main libre pour attraper l'épaule de Sam et le poussa violemment sur le côté, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Sam pendant un instant. Sam grogna alors que Dean se jeta sur lui et ils se bagarrèrent sur le matelas pendant un moment, grognant et jurant. Dean tenta de pousser Sam hors du lit, mais Sam l'agrippa et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Ils grognèrent quand ils heurtèrent le sol recouvert d'un tapis. Avant que Dean ne puisse se reprendre, Sam avait grimpé au dessus de lui à nouveau, s'asseyant sur son torse et faisant face à ses jambes. Dean se débattit mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger Sam, il ne pouvait juste pas combattre cet avantage de poids. Il était à bout de souffle et poussa désespérément le dos de Sam quand il sentit ses mains se faire un chemin entre ses jambes, attrapant ses fesses à travers son boxer et malaxant.

"_Dégage_, connard !" Hurla Dean, le frappant.

Sam s'arrêta et le regarda par dessus son épaule. "Genre… vraiment ?"

Dean grogna et laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol. "… Non pas _vraiment_," Dean soupira profondément. "Je veux dire… si tu ramènes ça sur le tapis, je nierai l'avoir dit mais… c'est plutôt sexy."

"La lutte ?" Sam donna une pression au sexe de Dean. "Ou la partie où je suis un monstre et tu es un chasseur, tu as merdé et maintenant tu es mon petit jouet ?"

Le membre de Dean sursauta contre la main de Sam. C'était visiblement la seule réponse dont avait besoin Sam car il sourit et le caressa. "Je n'ai jamais baisé un chasseur avant," railla Sam. "J'imagine que ça va être _très_ satisfaisant."

Dean serra les dents et envoya ses jambes vers le haut, essayant de bouger Sam. Celui-ci attrapa les jambes de Dean alors qu'elles frappaient, les mettant sous ses bras de sorte à ce que les genoux de Dean soient bloqués sous ses aisselles. La position levait les hanches de Dean haut au dessus du sol. Sam ricana et fit courir ses mains le long des fesses de Dean alors que celui-ci se débattait et essayait de respirer malgré le poids écrasant de Sam sur son torse.

"S-Sam ! "

"J'aime ton cul, chasseur." Les bras forts de Sam maintenaient les jambes de Dean en place, il ne pouvait pas les bouger. Quand Sam attrapa l'élastique de son boxer et commença à l'enlever, il laissa échapper une plainte et se tortilla.

- Pu-Putain —

"Voyons voir avec quoi je m'apprête à jouer." Sam fit descendre le boxer de Dean le long de ses cuisses, l'exposant. Les joues de Dean rougirent et il mordilla sa lèvre, se débattant pour bouger ses jambes. Il gémit quand il sentit les mains de Sam agripper ses fesses nues, les écartant encore plus.

- C'est un joli petit trou serré que tu as.

Le cœur de Dean battait comme le tonnerre. Il pouvait à peine respirer avec le poids de Sam sur son torse. Quand il sentit le doigt de Sam frotter contre son trou, tirant sur le bord, il laissa échapper un sanglot.

Dean pouvait sentir le souffle de Sam contre sa jambe. "Je ne peux pas attendre pour enfoncer ma bite dans se petit trou gourmand," murmura Sam, la voix affaiblie par le désir. Il poussa son doigt à l'intérieur, lentement et Dean se resserra mais ne put empêcher l'intrusion. Le doigt de Sam s'enfonça jusqu'à la jointure et il ricana contre la cuisse de Dean. "Tu veux ça, chasseur ?"

Dean poussa inutilement contre le dos de Sam, haletant quand le doigt de Sam remua en lui. Il sanglota un faible et effrayé "_arrête._"

Sam retira son doigt et regarda Dean par dessus son épaule, surpris et inquiet. "Merde, désolé, Je — Je pensais que tu aimais ça."

Le visage de Dean rougit et il mordilla sa lèvre. "… J'aime ça," marmonna-t-il presque inaudible.

Les sourcils de Sam se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. "Alors... qu'est ce qui va pas ?"

"C'est juste... " Tout le corps de Dean était tendu. "En quelque sorte... je voulais... " Il ne pouvait même pas le dire, ça semblait trop tordu.

Une ébauche de sourire apparu au coin de la bouche de Sam. "… Me supplier ?"

Sans regarder son frère, Dean donna un presque imperceptible hochement de tête.

Sam serra les fesses de Dean, possessif. "Tu voulais me supplier d'utiliser ton corps étroit ?"

Dean gémit et son membre tressauta. Sam se pencha et Dean put sentir le souffle chaud de son frère sur ses boules, un doigt titillant son trou à nouveau.

- H-hey Sam. Balbutia-t-il.

- Ouai ? Ronronna Sam, faisant tourbillonner son doigt.

Dean gémit quand il sentit la bouche de Sam sur ses testicules. "S-si j'ai vraiment envie que tu arrêtes, je dirais... je dirais tarte."

Sam renifla. "Tarte ?"

"Ouai." Dean put sentir à nouveau ses joues rougirent. "Mais si j'ai pas, euh... "

"J'ai pigé." Sam donna une claque sur le cul de Dean. "Supplie autant que tu veux, chasseur, je vais quand même te sauter."

Dean rougit à l'impact de la main de Sam sur ses fesses. Il avait toujours aimé rendre celles de Sam un peu roses pendant qu'il le baisait, mais il avait presque arraché la tête de Sam quand celui-ci avait essayé la même chose. "Tu es le petit frère," avait il justifié. "Alors c'est logique que ce soit _toi_ qui ait la fessée. Je suis un putain d'adulte !"

Sam se souvenait également clairement de l'incident et pensait qu'il était désormais temps de poser son contre argument. Il donna au cul de Dean une autre claque, plus forte que la dernière. "As-tu été vilain, chasseur ?" Taquina-t-il.

Dean ne pensait pas que son visage puisse devenir encore plus rouge. Sam le fessa encore et il grogna, du precome traversant son boxer (_NDT : désolée je ne sais vraiment pas comment traduire le mot precome. Mais je pense que vous avez deviné de quoi il s'agit. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le liquide qui s'écoule du pénis quand l'homme est très excité)_.

"J'aime ton cul," ronronna Sam, donnant à la fesse rouge de Dean une pression. "Gros et juteux."

Dean gigota "T-Ta gueule."

"Quoi ? Ça l'est." Sam ponctua ses mots avec des fessées. "C'est _gros_ et _rond_ et ça a besoin d'une _bite_ à l'intérieur."

Dean grogna et resta immobile sous les coups, sifflant à chacun d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement quand Sam attrapa les fesses de Dean à deux mains.

- Voyons vois si ça a si bon goût que ça en a l'air, hm ?"

Dean gémit quand il sentit la langue de Sam courir le long de son entrée. Sam laissa échapper un "mmmm" et enfouit son visage entre les fesses de Dean, léchant son trou avidement. Dean haleta, se débattant pour respirer.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ton petit trou a très bon goût. Souffla Sam contre son cul.

Dean déglutit. "C'est malsain."

Sam lui donna une autre fessée et Dean haleta. "Surveille ta bouche, chasseur," ordonna Sam. "Ou je vais trouver un meilleur moyen de l'utiliser."

Dean gémit quand Sam remit un doigt dans son entrée lubrifiée de salive. Il essaya d'éloigner ses jambes des bras de Sam, les tirant vers lui pour les libérer de l'emprise de son frère et Sam ne fit que rire et ajouter un autre doigt.

- Ton cul est magnifique avec des doigts à l'intérieur, salope."

"Va-Va te faire foutre," bégaya Dean. Il s'étouffa quand Sam mit un troisième doigt, les faisant aller et venir impitoyablement.

- Mm, tout beau et serré. On va arranger ça, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Dean se débattit à nouveau, puis redevint immobile quand tout ce que cela faisait c'était de le tendre autour des doigts de Sam. Il haleta quand les doigts de Sam s'enfoncèrent, frottant contre son point si particulier. Son érection fuyait contre son boxer lorsque Sam retira ses doigts, laissant Dean relâché et humide. Dean geint quand Sam lui donna un autre coup de langue.

"Beaucoup mieux," ronronna Sam. Il laissa les jambes de Dean glisser de sous ses bras et Dean siffla quand il essaya de bouger ses muscles raides. Avant qu'il ne puisse récupérer, Sam descendit de lui, le mit violemment sur son estomac, grimpant cette fois ci sur son dos et lui faisant face. Dean rua, tentant de bouger Sam, grognant quand celui-ci attrapa ses bras.

- Dégage de moi ! Hurla Dean.

Sam tordit les bras de son frère derrière son dos. "Je ne pense pas, chasseur."

- Je vais te tuer pour ça !

"Pas aujourd'hui, non." Sam se pencha, soufflant dans l'oreille de Dean. "Aujourd'hui je vais enfoncer ma queue jusqu'à ce que je vienne dans ton joli cul serré. N'est-ce-pas ?"

Dean mordit sa lèvre et gémit, frémissant. Son pénis était toujours emprisonné dans son boxer, écrasé entre son corps et le sol. Le poids de Sam sur son dos ne faisait que le compresser encore plus. Sam laissa partir les bras de Dean et celui-ci haleta quand il entendit l'indubitable bruit d'une ceinture se faisant détacher. Une seconde plus tard, il y avait du cuir enroulé autour de ses poignets, les attachants ensembles derrière son dos.

"Quelque chose pour te garder calme pendant que je m'amuse." chuchota Sam dans son oreille et Dean frissonna, son érection tremblant contre le sol. Il sentit Sam glisser vers le bas de son corps, se mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, attrapant ses fesses nues à deux mains. Dean se battit contre la ceinture, grognant avec force, gémissant quand il sentit Sam écarter ses fesses.

"Regardez ce petit trou tout prêt pour moi." Sam donna une fessée à Dean qui mordit sa lèvre. Son cœur s'arrêta presque quand il entendit le son d'une braguette se faisant défaire, et il s'écarta brusquement.

Sam attrapa ses cheveux et se pencha sur lui, murmurant à son oreille "Quelque chose que tu aimerais dire, chasseur ?"

Dean grogna, tremblant. Il voulait le dire, son érection _tressautait_ avec le besoin de le dire, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir les mots. C'était trop embarrassant.

Sam lécha le bord de son oreille. "Tu veux me supplier ?"

Dean serra fortement les dents et ferme les yeux. "S'il te plaît" dit il doucement.

- S'il te plaît quoi ?

Puis il y eut le bruit de froissement de tissus. Dean s'étrangla quand il sentit l'érection de Sam contre ses fesses. C'était tellement bizarre de dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait, mais il parvint à murmurer "S-S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça."

"Ne pas faire quoi, chasseur ? Tu ne veux pas que je glisse ma bonne grosse queue dans ton cul ?" Sam glissa son pénis entre les fesses de Dean, les serrant ensemble, prenant ainsi son érection en sandwich entre les fesses rondes de Dean. Il bougea ses hanches d'avant en arrière, se frottant contre son frère. "Quel _bon_ cul."

Dean se tortilla, se débattant contre la ceinture qui lui attachait les mains et finalement n'en eut plus rien à faire de quoi il avait l'air quand le bout du membre de Sam fut contre le bord de son entrée. "S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne me baise pas, ne-ne me retiens pas au sol et ne v-viens pas en moi alors que je ne peux même pas bouger, je t'en pris !"

Le souffle de Sam s'arrêta. "Merde, Dean..." souffla-t-il, donnant une pression aux fesses de son frère. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et murmura "C'est... C'est toujours bon, pas vrai ?"

Dean poussa ses hanches vers le haut. "Putain que oui c'est bon, n'ose pas t'arrêter." fit il en retour.

Sam sourit et fessa durement Dean, faisant grogner son frère. Il pressa la tête de son membre fermement contre l'entrée chaude de Dean. "Autre chose que tu ne voudrais _pas_ que je fasse, salope ?"

Dean geint quand le pénis de Sam commença à le pénétrer, son trou serré s'ouvrant autour de lui. "A-Attends, vas y lentement — "

"Lentement ?" Sam poussa ses hanches en avant, faisant entrer la tête dans l'anneau de chaire de Dean. "Est-ce assez lent, chasseur ?"

Dean gémit, tirant à nouveau sur la ceinture. Sam pressait ses fesses, glissant son pénis de plus en plus profondément. C'était si bon, tout ce que Dean pouvait faire c'était de pousser ses hanches en retour pour conduire son frère à l'intérieur jusqu'à la garde.

"Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Petite salope de chasseur." Sam fessa Dean alors qu'il donna une lente poussée. Sa voix devint basse et menaçante, un ton qu'il avait été capable d'atteindre il y a quelques années et qui donnait _encore_ des frissons à Dean le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Je ne veux pas que tu aimes ta punition. Je suppose que je vais avoir besoin d'être _plus rude_ avec toi." Il souligna le mot en pressant _durement_ les fesses de Dean et en s'enfonçant en lui.

"N-non, p-pas trop dur, je t'en pris, je..." Dean se mordit la lèvre et réfléchis pendant un moment. Puis il donna à Sam un regard innocent par dessus son épaule, gardant sa voix tremblante et effrayée. "Je n'ai j-jamais eu de bite dans mon cul avant, s'il te plaît, n-ne sois pas trop brutal."

Sam grogna bruyamment. Il agrippa les cheveux de Dean et _poussa_ en lui, riant quand Dean lâcha un cri de surprise. "C'est foutrement dommage, chasseur. Parce-qu'après tous les problèmes que tu m'as causé, je pense que je vais te laissé _endolori_."

Dean laissa s'échapper un sanglot quand Sam s'installa dans un rythme rapide, le pilonnant vigoureusement. Le boxer de Dean était glissant de precome et son pénis pulsait sous la pression de son corps. Il était serré comme une vis autour du membre de Sam, tendu et tremblant, et sentait Sam forcer cette étreinte serrée, envoyant des décharges électriques de plaisir à travers lui.

Sam grogna, poussant ses hanches en avant, regardant son pénis humide glisser en dedans et en dehors de son grand frère. "P-Putain tu as un cul serré chasseur." Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, sa main toujours accrochée aux cheveux de Dean. "Me compresser comme ça... tu dois vraiment vouloir mon foutre en toi..."

Dean poussa ses hanches contre Sam. "N-non, ne viens pas en moi, s'il te plaît — "

"Non ? Tu ne veux pas que je te rende tout humide et glissant de l'intérieur ?" Sam se mordit la lèvre, laissant partir les cheveux de Dean pour s'accrocher aux fesses de son frère, se penchant en avant, enfonçant son pénis plus profondément, grognant un peu à chaque poussée. "Ça va s'écouler de ton trou relâché toute la journée, chasseur. Ça va te rappeler à qui tu appartiens."

Dean grogna, haletant alors que Sam leva un peu ses hanches ayant ainsi un meilleur angle, le baisant brutalement. Son pénis glissait contre son boxer mouillé de precome à chaque mouvement, et avec Sam qui allait si brutalement en lui qu'il pouvait à peine respirer, ses mains fortes agrippant ses hanches de manière possessive, laissant des bleus, les lâchant occasionnellement uniquement pour donner à son cul une forte claque —

- Débats toi encore, chasseur, j'aime ça. Ça te rend tellement bon et serré autour de ma queue."

Dean cria le nom de Sam alors qu'il vint dans son boxer, son pénis pulsant et giclant à chaque fois que Sam poussait en lui. Il put entendre Sam grogner au dessus de lui, sentant une rude main s'accrocher dans ses cheveux.

"Merde, Dean, tu es tellement serré, je vais venir en toi, te remplir — "

Sam haleta et poussa brutalement dans son frère, écartant les fesses de son frère pour que chaque parcelle de son érection soit enfoncée. Son membre pulsa à l'intérieur de Dean, faisant jaillir du sperme dans le cul serré de son frère. "Merde, merde, Dean, comment est ce que tu peux me comprimer autant, _putain_ j-je n'en peux plus, Dean..."

Dean grogna et poussa ses hanches violemment contre Sam, perdu dans un brouillard de sexe et de soumission. Il haletait contre le sol et ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait l'érection de Sam commencer à mourir.

"Oh, Dean..." Sam fit courir une main réconfortante sur les fesses de son frère. "P-Putain, tu ne m'avais jamais autant laissé aller avant..."

Dean laissa échapper une longue et satisfaite expiration. "Ouai, et bien il s'avère que ton frère est un dur à cuire qui peut supporter un pilonnage, Sammy."

Sam ria, essoufflé, sortant son pénis de Dean doucement. Il se mordit la lèvre et grogna à la vue de sa semence s'échappant de ce trou usé.

"Dean, tu es si beau comme ça..." Et donna aux fesses de Dean une autre gentille pression puis une caresse. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança, "Alors euh... un jeu de rôle sur les monstres ?"

Dean lui jeta un regard mauvais. "Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'en ai aucune idée."

"Putain je m'en fous du pourquoi." Sam descendit de Dean et commença à défaire la ceinture qui lui attachait les mains. "C'est drôle. Et tu aimes ça. Je le referais bien."

Dean s'assit et frotta ses poignets endoloris quand la ceinture fut partie. "Et ça ne semblait pas être une corvée pour toi non plus."

Sam sourit vivement. "Alors on le refera ?"

"Ouai." Dean lui sourit en retour puis attrapa les cheveux de Sam. "Sauf que la prochaine fois peut-être que je serai le monstre."

Sam déglutit. "Ah bon ?"

"Ouai. Un monstre très... très... fâche." gronda Dean et mordilla le cou de Sam. "Maintenant va me chercher du café, salope." souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Sam le repoussa contre le lit et Dean éclata de rire.

* * *

**Voilà :) Il y a un épilogue et il est très court alors il ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps pour arriver. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que ma traduction n'était pas trop nulle ^^'**

**Asaliah**


	2. Epilogue

**Auteur**** : WrenClayton**

**Traductrice**** : Asaliah**

**Rating**** : M**

**Avertissements**** : Scène citronnée, dirty talk, jeu de rôle, enfin bref là même chose que pour la partie précédente.**

* * *

Dean tenait durement les cheveux de Sam, maintenait son adolescent de frère en place tandis qu'il le pilonnait. Sam s'essoufflait contre le comptoir, les mains attachées derrière le dos avec la ceinture de Dean, se tortillant sous les coups de reins de son frère.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû aller chasser les monstres, petit garçon, " siffla Dean dans l'oreille de Sam, rejetant la tête de son frère vers l'arrière. "Tu aurais dû écouter papa et rester à la maison."

Sam geint et se débattit plus fort, se resserrant autour du l'érection de son frère. "P-pas si fort, s'il te plait…"

Dean sourit et mordit le cou de Sam, possessif. "Si tu ne voulais pas une grosse queue de monstre dans ton cul, tu n'aurais pas dû amener ce joli derrière dans mon repaire."

"Je t'en pris laisse moi partir, je serais bon…"

"Oh, tu seras bon, très bien." Dean mordit à nouveau le cou de Sam, léchant les marques rouges, fermant les yeux et savourant l'étroite chaleur de Sam autour de lui. "Tu seras une bonne petite salope pour moi, non ?"

Dean passa sa main sous le corps de Sam et donna une caresse à l'érection de Sam, grognant quand Sam s'arqua contre lui en réponse. Dean pu entendre son Sam murmurer des mots étouffés alors qu'il se faisait baiser, une litanie de "putain oui putain oui putain oui" se répétant à chaque fois que les boules de Dean tapaient contre les siennes.

"Si tu prends tout mon foutre comme une bonne pute, je te laisse en vie, qu'en dis-tu ? " Dean pressa l'érection de Sam, riant silencieusement quand Sam gémit en réponse. "Ça te va, chasseur ?"

Sam fit un faible et effrayé bruit puis écarta plus les jambes, s'offrant totalement, laissant Dean aller plus profondément. "S-s'il te plait, je ferai n'importe quoi, ne me fais pas de mal…"

Dean grogna et enfonça son visage dans le cou de Sam, baisant son frère jusqu'à ce que Sam crie.

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

**Asaliah.**


End file.
